The Xanez Timeline
= Here you can see a list of special events and changes that have happened on Xanez. The Spawn Era '''2017''' '''February''' * 27 February 2017 - The [[World]] is created by [[Nilsemand]] '''March''' * March 2017 - [[The Spawn Village]] is founded * March 2017 - [[The First War]] begins/ends '''April''' * April 2017 - [[The Spawn Kingdom]] is founded The Sunflower Era '''2018''' '''November''' * 6 November 2018 - The [[Realm]] is created * 7 November 2018 - The [[2k Base]] (Later known as [[New Fyn]] and [[Kalmar]]) is founded by [[Nilsemand]] and [[VictoriousPig26]] (Later known as [[Victorbun]]) * 13 November 2018 - [[Nova Fyrd]] (Also known as the [[100k Base]]) is founded by [[Nilsemand]] and [[VictoriousPig26]] (Later known as [[Victorbun]]) * 14 November 2018 - The [[2k Base]] changes name to [[New Fyn]] * 14 November 2018 - [[Volita]] is founded by [[WalmartMealDeal]] * 14 November 2018 - [[The Wither Apocalypse]] * 15 November 2018 - [[Cake Town]] is founded by [[Cake24591]] * 16 November 2018 - [[Ink town]] is founded by [[xXlolboyX]] * 17 November 2018 - [[The Volitarian Wither Attack]] * 18 November 2018 - [[Nova Fyrd]] is annexed by [[SolarFlare0417]] and is renamed to [[Solar Observae]] * 18 November 2018 - [[The Dupe War]] begins/ends ([[Volita]] VS [[New Fyn)]] * 19 November 2018 - [[The First Cold War]] begins * 19 November 2018 - [[xXlolboyX]] is made the first [[Admin]] of the [[Realm]] * 26 November 2018 - [[Ink Corp]] is founded by [[xXlolboyX]] * 30 November 2018 - [[Delta Corp]] (Later known as [[Delta Craft]]) is founded by [[Deltastriker50]] * 30 November 2018 - [[New Volita]] is founded by [[DeltaStriker50]] on the former lands of [[Volita]] '''December''' * 1 December 2018 - [[New Volita]] is annexed by [[WalmartMealDeal]] and is renamed to [[Volita]] * 9 December 2018 - [[The First Cold War]] ends *9 December 2018 - The [[World Union]] is created *13 December 2018 - [[Astoria]] is founded by [[GattheDisco15]] *14 December 2018 - [[KiritoTheNight]] annex [[Cake Town]] and renames it to [[Sunflower Hills]] *15 December 2018 - A new [[Cake Town]] is founded by [[Cake24591]] *16 December 2018 - [[Natino Village]] is founded by [[BiIIybobugh]] (Later known as [[Heyguysgoodluck]]) *16 December 2018 - [[Estonian Africa]] (Later known as [[Veniti]]) is founded by [[MafiaDude53]] *19 December 2018 - [[Estonian Africa]] changes name to [[Veniti]] *24 December 2018 - The first Xanez Reddit ad is created by [[KiritoTheNight]] *27 December 2018 - [[Wakanda]] is founded by [[TheOnlyIceman22]] *27 December 2018 - An unnamed nation is founded by [[Starstush]] *29 December 2018 - An unnamed nation is founded by [[Masterdevil22]] *29 December 2018 - [[Bethlehem]] is founded by [[ItsxMick]] *30 December 2018 - [[The Second Cold War]] begins *30 December 2018 - [[Astoria]], [[Delta Corp]], [[Ink Town]], [[New Fyn]] and [[Volita]] unites into [[The World Union]] *31 December 2018 - [[The World Union]] is dissolved into [[Astoria]], [[Delta Corp]], [[Ink Town]], [[New Fyn]] and [[Volita]] *31 December 2018 - [[Okiyama]] is founded by [[Oriyami]] *31 December 2018 - [[Kitterton]] is founded by [[Kittycatlaw]] *31 December 2018 - [[Farspire]] is founded by [[JamPlayz99]] * 31 December 2018 - An unnamed nation is founded by [[Igotthepower9397]] '''2019''' '''January''' * 1 January 2019 - [[Ink Town]] joins [[New Fyn]] * 1 January 2019 - [[Masterdevil22]]'s nation is moved to a new location * 5 January 2019 - [[Astoria]], [[New Fyn]] and [[Volita]] unites into the [[North Sea Republic]] * 6 January 2019 - [[Natino Village]] joins [[New Fyn]] * 6 January 2019 - [[Chisai]] is founded by [[ImpetousAlloy]] * 10 January 2019 - [[Agreysil]] is founded by [[Overworlder321]] * 12 January 2019 - [[The Sunflower War]] begins/ends ([[Sunflower Hills]] VS [[Bethlehem]], [[Cake Town]], [[North Sea Republic]], [[Okiyama]] and [[Wakanda]]) * 13 January 2019 - [[Melted Mochi]] is made the new owner of [[Sunflower Hills]] * 15 January 2019 - [[Autumnlady15]] is made the new owner of [[Sunflower Hills]] * 20 January 2019 - [[KiritoTheNight]] becomes the owner of [[Sunflower Hills]] again * 20 January 2019 - the [[Mechanica Astartes Revolt]] begins/ends ([[Astoria]] and [[Volita]] VS [[Bethlehem]], [[New Fyn]] and [[Sunflower Hills]]) '''February''' * 10 February 2019 - [[Yardevil Desert]] (Later known as [[Southern Savanna Outpost]]) is founded by [[MardyYardley]] and [[WelshDevilXD]] * 10 February 2019 - [[Stone Hold]] is founded by [[NarwallJW]] * 10 February 2019 - [[Pistonia]] is founded by [[FormableArt6933]] * 10 February 2019 - [[Oaksville]] is founded by [[Needysaur]] * 10 February 2019 - [[Krabland]] is founded by [[Rustykrabnob]] * 11 February 2019 - [[Centoria]] (Later known as [[White Aurora]]) is founded by [[Solvey678]] * 16 February 2019 - [[Aureo]] is founded by [[Parnell2654]] * 23 February 2019 - The Bi11y Crusade begins/ends ([[Astoria]], [[Farspire]], [[Frankistan]], [[Hamburger Farm]], [[New Natino,]] [[Sunflower Hills]] and [[Volita]] VS [[Centoria]], [[City Of Stars]] and [[Yardevil Desert]]) '''March''' * The Cold War Era * 17 March 2019 - [[The Third Cold War]] Begins '''April''' * '''May''' * '''June''' * '''July''' * '''August''' * '''September''' * '''October''' * '''November''' * '''December''' * '''2020'''